Edge of a Broken Heart
by ChibiSandrock
Summary: My first semi-yaoi fic! Hilde gets revenge on Duo for cheating on her with Heero and not the way you might think either~


Title: Edge of a Broken Heart  
Author: ChibiSandrock  
Song by: Vixen  
Pairings: 1x2, a smattering of 2xH  
Warnings: Yaoi, bitchy conniving Hilde ^^;  
Notes: [...] = song lyrics, (...) = scenes  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for Hilde's friend Alissandra.  
Feedback: Pleeeeease!!!  
Archive: Desolation Angels if Ashie-chan wants it, anywhere else, let me know ^^  
  
[I can't believe I could have been so blind but love is strange...]  
  
(Open to Hilde sitting under a tree, a bag of things beside her. She closes her eyes and leans back against the tree, a single tear trickling down her cheek.)  
  
[I thought about it for a long long time but the truth remains...]  
  
(Flashback to Hilde sitting in her darkened bedroom staring at the raging storm outside. Her entire body trembles as she struggles to make the biggest decision of her life.)  
  
[I don't need another lonely night to dry my tears...]  
  
(Hilde finally comes to a decision, getting to her feet and packing her things. Then after leaving a note for Duo taped to the bedroom door, she quietly lets herself out of the house...)  
  
[The answer's plain as black and white, and I can see the picture very clear...]  
  
(...but not before looking at a picture on the wall. It's of all five pilots, and Duo and Heero look pretty cozy.)  
  
[I've been living on the edge of a broken heart...]  
  
(Hilde's eyes snap open and we're back with her under the tree. She picks up her bag and gets to her feet. She glances around and heads for the heart of L2.)  
  
[I don't want to fall, I don't want to crawl...]  
  
(Hilde wanders the streets until she comes to a familiar apartment building. It's the building when her best friend from OZ, Alissandra Delacroix, lives. Hoping she's home, Hilde bounds up to the fourth floor and down the hall and knocks on the door. Ali opens the door and hugs Hilde. After inviting her in, Ali sits Hilde down and asks what's wrong. Hilde tears up and explains everything.)  
  
[I've been living on the edge of a broken heart...Don't you wonder why, I gotta say goodbye...]  
  
(Hilde wanders into the guest room and flops on the bed, dropping the bag beside her. She stares at the ceiling and sighs as she flashes back to her relationship with Duo.)  
  
[It isn't like you never had the chance to change your tune...]  
  
(Flashback to Hilde and Duo arguing. She'd caught him in bed with Heero the previous night and was really letting him have it.)  
  
[Did you think that I'm a dime a dance, well, the dance is through...]  
  
(Hilde finally slaps Duo across the face as hard as she can and storms out of the room. Duo tries to go after her but gives up and sits on the bed.)  
  
[I've been doing things for way too long, but baby that's over....(baby that's over)]  
  
(Hilde curls up on the couch and cries herself to sleep, Duo peering in from the bedroom. He's really wanting to go comfort her but is thinking he'll get slapped again so he quietly gets ready for bed.)  
  
[It won't be easy but I gotta be strong, and if I wanna cry, I don't need your shoulder...]  
  
(Hilde sits up and pulls a journal out of her bag and writes for a while.)  
  
[I've been living on the edge of a broken heart...I don't want to fall, I don't want to crawl....I've been living on the edge of a broken heart...don't you wonder why I gotta say goodbye...]  
  
(Hilde chews on the pencil eraser before continuing to write, glancing out the window, once in a while.)  
  
[I'll find someone else...who's nothing like you...]  
  
(Hilde smirks a little as she writes.)  
  
[You can play the game as well...and you're gonna be sorry baby...when it's over...]  
  
(Hilde calls Ali in and explains a plan she has. Ali giggles and agrees to go with it, but then asks whether or not it'd make Duo feel bad. Hilde shrugs and replies that it probably won't but it'd at least make her feel better. Ali giggles again and nods.)  
  
[I've been doing things for way too long, but baby that's over...]  
  
(A couple of days later, at a restaurant, Hilde and Ali are sitting beside the window, ready to put their plan into action.)  
  
[It won't be easy but I gotta be strong, and if I wanna cry I don't need your shoulder...]  
  
(Hilde peers out the window and sees Heero and Duo headed that way. She pokes Ali and then waits quietly until the two boys get closer. Then she knocks on the window to get Duo's attention.)  
  
[I've been living on the edge of a broken heart...I don't want to fall, I don't want to crawl....I've been living on the edge of a broken heart...don't you wonder why I gotta say goodbye...]  
  
(Duo looks around when he hears a knocking on the window He finally sees Hilde, but she's in a major liplock with her best friend. Duo just blinks and walks off with Heero, an odd look on his face.)  
  
[I've been living on the edge of a broken heart...I've been living on the edge of a broken heart...don't you wonder why I gotta say goodbye...]  
  
(Hilde and Ali finally come up for air and promptly crack up, giving each other a high five.) 


End file.
